


promotions and a helping hand

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: Moments Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: the moment he first saw you
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Moments Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	promotions and a helping hand

Poe rolled the step stool over to the only X-Wing with the hatch still closed and climbed it. You released the hatch and pulled off your helmet, and he nearly fell down the ladder. 

Who are you and how has he never seen you before?

“Thanks for the hand, Commander.” you grin, handing him your helmet. 

“Sure.” he stuttered, “I don’t think we’ve met.” His mouth feels dry. 

You introduce yourself. “Oh… uh… Captain. Sorry. New title. Still getting used to it.” 

“Congrats on the promotion.” 

“Thanks.” You grab his arm and swing yourself out of the cockpit. When your feet hit the platform, you land very, very close to him. “Oh, sorry sir.” 

“Just call me Poe.” he breathes. 

Oblivious to his awe, you grab your helmet and hop down the steps. “You coming?” you turn to him messy hair falling across your eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”


End file.
